Cherimon: Aim To Please
by Alex The Gopher
Summary: The limitations of their friendship are tested by a hasty decision Alex makes, while under the influence of alcohol.
1. Wouldn't Have To Be

Alex has the flat to himself for the weekend, but a strange sound makes him wonder if he'll ever get any sleep.

* * *

><p>Going out for drinks with the boys was always fun, but Alex was a bit disappointed with himself for not stopping at three Jack &amp; Cokes like he normally did. He stumbled down the street determined to get to his flat without bumping into something or someone. Alex arrived at the building and had no trouble getting through the main entrance or his own front door. As he slammed it shut he almost lost his balance. Regaining composure he made his way to his room. Even drunk it pained Alex to be in the flat when it was empty. <em>This is the last night before Charlie gets back, <em>he thought.

Charlie had left for a Google conference inPortugalyesterday afternoon. At that point he would have given his speech already. Alex was proud of his best mate: going on trips, speaking in front of crowds, having a translator. He was just so used to coming home and seeing his flat-mate on the couch watching DVDs or playing video games that anything else seemed wrong to him. Finally in his room Alex closed the door and started to disrobe. He staggered to the bed in his boxers managing to slide under the covers and began to doze off. Shortly after, his sleep was interrupted by the sound of something padding toward him, it was coming straight for his room. His door swung open and the drowsy young man turned to see what was going on.

"Alex, I'm glad you're home. Can I sleep in here? I was going crazy in that room by myself!" Alex rubbed his eyes in an attempt to make sense of what he was seeing. It was a shirtless Charlie in an untied pair of TARDIS pajama pants. "Whot? Charlie, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Portugal!" Alex mused. Charlie ran to Alex' bed lifting the cover and jumping in before the latter could say _no_. "Well, I was of course, but then the stupid conference was canceled." he replied. Alex watched him intently as he continued. "Luckily I was able to get my flight home moved up a day." Alex chuckled at the man blathering on, just happy that he was home. "Yeah Charlie, you can sleep here. You know it's always fine with me, mate." Charlie smiled big turning on his side facing away from his friend. Alex remained on his back slowly resting his eyes. He started falling back to sleep until he felt a hand on his chest gently playing with the small bundle of hair between his pecks

"Uh Charlie… We're not _that_ kind of friends." Said Alex as he tenderly took the other man's hand and moved it off of him. "Sorry, Alex. A complete accident, I swear!" Charlie assured him as they both tried to get some sleep. Alex sunk into the bed while dream land rushed toward him. He was startled awake when he realized Charlie was snuggled up to him, lightly nibbling on his right earlobe and creeping one hand into his boxers. Alex abruptly jerked himself from this position literally kicking his mate out of the bed and standing up. "CHARLIE! I don't know what you're playing at, but I'm tired and I'm drunk. So if you're not going to let me sleep, I need you to go back to your room!" Charlie stood up as well clearly unfazed by the fall. "Alex, I really I don't know what's with me tonight, but I promise I'll be good. Please don't kick me out!" Alex' sleepy heart was touched by his friend's pleas. "Sorry if I hurt ya, mate! I'm just really beat and you caught me off guard. Now let's get some rest." At this they both crawled back into bed.

Alex suddenly began to drown in all the exhaustion he'd felt the two previous times he had tried to sleep. His body had settled in letting loose all of the tensions of the day until he heard a muffled groan come from the other side of the bed. "What'd you say?" Alex asked. "I just said it wouldn't have to be weird. I mean, we are best mates" Charlie had begun to cling to Alex' side while softly toying with one of the older man's nipples. "I could just let you have your way with me and we'd never have to speak of it again. It would be a silly little secret between friends." Alex had slightly cocked his head back to look Charlie in the eyes. "You're really serious! You really want to try this don't you?" Alex queried. Charlie shyly bit his lip and nodded his head, as if to say _yes_.

As Alex began to think about the repercussions of sleeping with his best friend, Charlie started tonguing his neck. What were once light strokes became sensual tugs at his nipples. Before Alex even realized it the sensation had given him a full erection. "Ok Charlie, but only because it's you" Alex informed his flat-mate. The young men began to snog, exploring this strange new feeling. Charlie brought his mouth close to Alex' ear and whispered. "I'm gonna make one demand before you go on…" Alex stopped kissing the other's neck and listened close. "You have to finish inside."

* * *

><p>A bit of a sexy fic this time just to try my hand at something new. Let me know what you think please!<p> 


	2. Pleasure Mode

After a night of fun, Alex wakes up to a shocking discovery

* * *

><p>Hearing Charlie's words Alex grabbed his mate by one arm and swiftly flipped him onto his stomach. Removing Charlie's TARDIS PJ's in a flash, Alex rammed away at Charlie, inciting little yelps and moans from his sexual partner. They both grunted in time with each rough pounding Charlie received. McDonnell proved to be very flexible as Alex moved the younger man's legs about to find just the right groove. After what seemed like forever Alex tightly gripped Charlie's hips, holding them still, as he finally released his pleasure. He quickly removed himself from Charlie and rolled over to one side of the bed.<p>

Charlie continued to moan as a huge smile crept across his face. "Oh wow," Alex said pulling the cover back over himself. "Does that mean you liked it?" Charlie asked. Alex simply let out a satisfied sigh and nodded his head. "Well, I do aim to please," the younger man informed Alex, tapping him on the nose. Alex turned the other away and closed his eyes tight. "It really was great, but I'm too tired to talk about it. Can we please just go to sleep now?" Alex begged beginning regret to whole encounter. "Yes sir" replied a happy Charlie as he also shut his eyes, proud of himself for pleasuring his friend.

* * *

><p>Sunlight poured through Alex' window and instantly woke him. He groggily rolled over to gaze at Charlie, but all that remained was a rumpled pillow. He arose with a smirk on his face remembering the events of last night. Alex headed to the kitchen to make some tea, all thoughts of regret now gone. He got through his door and stopped momentarily when he saw Charlie fully dressed and sitting on the couch. Charlie was so focused on playing Mario Kart, it took him a while to notice Alex had walked into the room. "Morning, Alex! How did you sleep?" the gamer asked peering up at his sleepy mate. "Great, thanks to you" Alex replied with a wink. Charlie stared back at him utterly befuddled. "Alex, what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Alex was confused, but he attempted to explain. "You know 'cause you were being all… friendly last night" he said waiting for a response. "No I wasn't. I wasn't even home! I was at a conference in Portugal, remember?"<p>

"Yeah, but you said it was canceled and then you started feeling me up" Alex insisted. Hearing this caused Charlie to slap his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Oh god, I think I know what happened." Alex waited as his friend continued. "Chris Kendal built an _actual_ Charlie-bot and I forgot to tell you that he shipped it here. He wanted me to… uh… make sure the anatomy… was actual size. He thinks we could make a lot of money, if we perfect the thing. Anyway, while I was making the adjustments I accidentally set it on 'pleasure mode.' It basically does everything it can to satisfy the nearest person. I'll have to call Chris to find out how to fix it." Alex stood there a while wrapping his mind around what he'd just heard.

"It's not a big deal, though. Whenever it bothers me, I just flip the switch behind its left ear to turn it off. So, how did you get it to leave you alone?" Alex started shifting his eyes and nervously twisting his fingers. "Well Charlie, I didn't. I didn't even know it wasn't you until just now!" Charlie set the Wii-mote down and looked up at his best mate. "Alex, what are you trying to tell me?" he asked. Alex' face filled with shame. "Well, next time you're making adjustments to the Charlie-bot be sure to … empty out all its… compartments."

* * *

><p>This one's a bit smuttier than the last chapter and a lot more far fetched. When I first came up with this fic I wanted to call it "There's Something a 'bot Charlie," but I didn't want to spoil the big reveal. Anyway please leave a review telling me if I went too far with this one.<p> 


	3. A Gay Thing

The boys learn that one man's mistake is another man's epiphany, in the heartfelt conclusion of Aim To Please.

* * *

><p>Alex lied on his bed clutching his wrenching stomach. He knew he'd damaged his friendship with Charlie forever. He wished there was some way he could have seen the robot for what it was and avoided all this confusion. Alex wasn't really an emotional guy, but at this point he nearly felt like crying. The memory of Charlie, turning off Mario Kart Wii mid game and walking to his room, played over and over in Alex' head. He would move out. He would have to! Charlie would never let him stay in the same flat after knowing what he was capable of. Thinking with his dick was a problem Alex often had, but he couldn't believe he'd let it ruin their friendship. Alex was certain no apology could ever fix this, but he still wanted his friend to know how sorry he felt. He sat there most of the day trying to grow some balls, so he could finally apologize.<p>

Meanwhile across the flat in Charlie's room, he could hardly think. He simply sat at the edge of his bed staring at the robot, standing in front of him, against the wall. The big goofy machine appeared to be gazing out the window above Charlie's bed. "Get that ridiculous smile off your face, you Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Fuck Up" Charlie commanded through gritted teeth. "Do you even know what you've done? You've seduced my best mate and ruined my life, that's what you've done!" Charlie spat the words out, expecting no reply from the hunk of metal and plastic. He'd made sure to switch it off upon entering his room.

Maybe this had been his own fault, after all he never bothered to tell Alex the Charlie-bot was even in the flat. He remembered how abruptly he'd left the room after Alex' confession, he hoped he hadn't hurt his mate's feelings. He just didn't know how to react. _My flat-mate slept with this thing thinking it was me_. He let the thought settle in his head. He couldn't help but wonder if this was something Alex had ever thought about before. It had honestly never occurred to Charlie, he and Alex were friends and that was it! Sure they'd always been very affectionate to each other, but they were just affectionate guys. It was never a_ gay thing_. Of course their viewers have constantly suspected something. His brother, Will, even made an awkward joke about it at Christmas dinner last year. What if it wasn't such a crazy idea? What if it was the next natural step in their already very close relationship? Isn't that how most couples did things? They'd start out as just friends then they'd try for something more, to test the friendship's strength. Sure he and Alex were heterosexuals, but maybe that was just in the first stage of their friendship.

He couldn't take it anymore. He sprang to his feet and marched over to Alex' room, politely knocking on the door when he reached it. "Come in!" Alex sat up, nervously tapping on a pillow, as he awaited his inevitable fate. Charlie flung the door open and stepped in. Alex spoke first. "I know what you're gonna say mate, and I'm so sorr-" "Alex, we have to have sex!" Charlie said interrupting his friend. "Whot?" Alex asked. Charlie continued. "That stupid oversized tinker toy came in here last night and jeopardized our whole friendship! But I refuse to loose you, mate! Now hurry up and take out your willy." Charlie was convinced this was the only way to fix things. He began franticly disrobing as his flat-mate stood up and walked over to him. Alex grabbed Charlie's arms and held them still. "Stop this, it's not necessary" he insisted. "I know," Charlie said leaning his forehead against the other man's. "But I think I want this. No, I need it. I just… need to know." Alex opened his mouth, but couldn't even form a thought before he felt Charlie's supple lips passionately wrestling with his own.

Charlie continued removing his shirt as they kissed then started taking off Alex' shirt when he was done. They stepped back from each other to unbutton and kick off their pants. As Alex' pants hit the floor, Charlie's mouth dropped at the sight of his mate's impressive manhood steadily hardening. Noticing this Alex chuckled and glanced down at the other man's crotch. "You're not so bad yourself" he said. The two men embraced as they kissed pressing their nude forms together. They fell back onto the bed mid snog, becoming even more zealous once they hit the sheets. Alex attempted to flip the younger man on his front like he'd done to the Charlie-bot, but Charlie wouldn't allow him to. "No! If we're gonna make love, I wanna see your face while we do." Alex felt his heart leap when he heard this.

He pushed Charlie down on his back and gently entered him. The sensation sent tingles out to each of Charlie's nerve endings. "Y-yes, Alex... Please!" Hearing his lover's little squeals of ecstasy only further aroused Alex. In that moment he knew he could never go back to just being Charlie's friend. Later, the two men pressed their lips back together as their movements became more rapid. The older of the two knew he was about to climax. He gave one last thrust into his eager partner and gasped as he finally reached orgasm. Alex fell on top of Charlie, the light beads of sweat on their bodies mingling as skin touched skin. Alex could feel Charlie's hard-on pressed against his abdomen. He gently kissed his way down to it. Alex gladly sucked at it, fitting to whole thing in his mouth. The pleasure was too much for Charlie to handle and before long he also reached orgasm. Alex moved back up, to kiss his beautiful best friend, on the lips.

Charlie kissed him back then turned on his side and prepared to get some sleep. Without even thinking about it, Alex clung to the other man's back. "I love you, Charlie" Alex whispered as they contently spooned. "I love you too, Alex" he heard Charlie say as he gradually dozed off.

* * *

><p>So here it is, the end of another multi-part fic. I'm glad it's finally all up! As always please tell me what you thought of it.<p> 


End file.
